Apples, fear and Near
by Lii and Eii
Summary: When the characters go camping, Near would rather be at Wammys, playing with his toy train or working on a cross word puzzle, not getting scared senseless by invisible ghosts. R&R! By Lii


**Ooh, get ready for a scare! XD MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own death note… Or anything…. **

The stars twinkled in the night sky. The air was clean and fresh and smelled of burnt marshmallows and smoke. Laughing and yelling rang through the air. The fire orange flames cracked against the darkness. The moon was a bright orb in the midnight sky. L had taken us all camping.

"Earth to Near!"

I looked up from the fire to see the dirty face of Mello smiling at me. "Huh?"

"Matt, L, Light and I are going to go on a hike. You interested?"

"A hike? In the middle of the night? No, I'd rather stay out of this horror movie in the making."

Mello shrugged and grinned. "Suit yourself. Personally, I wouldn't want to stay here all alone, but I can see where you would."

I jumped up immediately. I've read about bears attacking camp sites and killing its inhabitants. I'd rather be part of the hiking murder scene then that one.

Mello laughed. "That's what I thought."

I stuffed my hands in my pockets and shuffled a few feet behind everyone. I didn't want to go camping to begin with, and to make matters worse L invited Light Yagami to come along. I hated that phyco…

"_I've decided to take everyone camping! We need a break from all this stress," L had had said._

"_Hmph," Mello grunted, draped over the couch. "That sounds dumb."_

"_It will be fun and a chance for us to see the Lighter side of eachother!" L contradicted._

_I had looked up from my puzzle. "The 'Lighter side'?... Are you trying to imply that that dreadful psychopath Yagami is joining us?"_

_L smiled and shook his head. "You miss nothing, Near."_

_Mello groaned again. "That guy will end up a mass murderer in a few years, just watch!"_

I stared down at my shoes. I'd much rather be back at Wammys, playing with my new train set or working on a word search. The dried leaves and dirt smooshed under my feet.

"This is pointless," I said. "We need to go back to work, not walking around on mud and chatting about chocolate and video games."

"Just try to enjoy it, Near," Light chuckled. "It's nice to be out in nature."

"But the ground is too soft and my legs are growing tired. It's too dark to see anything interesting, anyways," I mumbled.

Light slowed down so he was walking next to me. "Don't be such a constant downer."

My face grew red in the darkness. "Me? Have your ever noticed how YOU are always a constant downer? No one wants you here. Why are you suddenly acting so out of character?"

His smile vanished and he kicked a pinecone. "Maybe I just want a break from being… Well, me."

"I would too if I was you. But I'm not so let me be ME, and be as kind enough as to leave me the f*ck alone."

His nostrils flared and he picked up the pace. "Stupid albino," I heard him mumble.

"Your name backwards is imagay. If I were you, I wouldn't pick a fight with anyone."

His ears turned red and he stormed off.

I heard a sigh from up front. "Near, watch your language and behavior please, " Lsaid. I could detect a small smile in his voice and I grinned.

"My apologies," I said.

We walked for a little while longer. It was silent besides Matt and Mellos quiet talking and the occasional owl.

"Alright," L finally declared. "Enough's enough. Let's head back."

I stopped walking and waited for everyone to pass me. Light glared at me. When they were well ahead of me I started up again.

I heard a twig snap. I stopped dead in my tracks and listened.

"Hello?" I whispered nervously. "Is anyone there?"

I heard the sound again. It sounded like a muffled crunch now.

My heart was pounding and my palms broke out in a sweat. This was eerie. I started walking again, only faster.

_Snap!_

This time is was right behind me. I spun around in pure fear. The air was still clear.

My stomach twisted in a knot. Everyone was out of sight. A thin mist swirled around the trees and towards me. I couldn't move. The late night mist hit my face. It was cool and oddly refreshing to my frozen body. An owl cooed.

I take it back; I would take a bear attack horror movie over this any day.

_Snap!_

First there was a light pressure on my shoulder, like a hand, and I screamed, twisting and thrashing to get it off of me. Then I realized there was still no one there.

My heart still pounding, I shuddered and walked forward on the path. _This is all in my head, _I told myself. _You're just a little spooked, that's all._

The scent of apples filled my nostrils. There must be an apple tree nearby or something. All the trees seemed like they were reaching for the sky, begging the stars to take them away. I shivered again.

_Snap!_

My heart was still crashing in my chest and my breath came in short gasps. I picked up the pace.

I screamed as I flew toward the ground. It felt like someone kicked my legs out from under me.

I swear I could hear someone laugh.

Tears in my eyes, I got back up and brushed the dirt and leaves off of me. My elbows were stinging but I hardly felt it over the rising fear inside of me.

_It's a ghost, _I realized._ It must be some kind of spirit or ghost._

The shivering was uncontrollable as I broke into a flat out run down the path. Sobs racked my body and tears streamed down my face. I closed my eyes and ran for my life.

It seemed like forever that I was running, like I'd never reach my destination, but soon the camp firs came into view, then the tents, and finally the people.

"Where have you been?" L demanded, a crazed look in his eyes.

"I must- must have gotton lost," I sobbed. L's eyes softened.

"You're a mess," he chuckled and handed me a towel. "Are you ok?"

I calmed down now that I was with everyone. "Y-yes…"

"Go clean up by the stream," he told me. "I never thought I would ever say this, but you're covered in dirt.

I nodded and headed towards the water. _I must have imagined it all. No matter how real it seemed, it couldn't possibly be._

I scooped up some water and splashed my face. It felt nice.

"Good job, Ryuk," I heard Light whisper. He was standing behind a bush, not noticing me. He was facing a tree. Was he really talking to a tree named Ryuk? Wow, he really is crazy. "Well, you didn't have to do that, but I appreciate it none the less. He deserved a little scare." There was a pause. "Alright, I'll keep that in mind. Have a goodnight." And he walked back to the tents.

Did he set me up? With a _tree_? Maybe it was an apple tree. That would explain the smell.

Or maybe he was just insane and it was wearing off on me.

I shivered and got up. Everything seemed calm and normal. I started towards the camp again.

_Snap!_

I froze, then bolted out of there like I was on fire, hoping and praying that there wasn't a bear waiting for me at the tents.

**How did you guys like it? ^-^ I'm experimenting with different styles of writing and I would love some feedback! This is a one-shot, BUT if I get enough requests I could try to continue. Thank you SOOO much for reading and I hope that you enjoyed! :D -Lii**


End file.
